


Bored out of my Mind

by official_glitch6



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Anal Sex, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex, The Aquabats!, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/official_glitch6/pseuds/official_glitch6
Summary: Robot has an upgrade, and Commander is there to help.





	Bored out of my Mind

Commander groans loudly as he stretches on the lab's table. He and Jimmy were in the laboratory researching something for Professor's experiment, and well... it was kinda boring for the leader of the rag-tag group of freedom fighters. "Roboooot... I'm boooored." Jimmy glances his head towards the commander, "Too bad commander, I don't have anything you can do in the meantime, but you can help me wire up some new equipment the professor gave me." The commander looks to where the robot was pointing, just a box of thingys here and wires there. 

The commander huffed, "But robot, is there anything else we can do? Those sound totally lame." The leader raises his hands in the air as if he was caught stealing twinkies from the cabinet in the middle of the night.

The robot smiled, he always thought of commander as a funny person, his humor always throwing a smile at his face. "Well, commander we can test my new upgrade." His eyebrows raised high, "WOAH really? Duuuude that is so exciting!!" The commander clapped his hands together giggling like a child.

As the time went on, the commander's eyes started to get droopy like water droplets. They grew heavy, slowly drifting down, then a cold metal hand was felt right at the end of his shorts by the knees. His eyes shot open, looking at blue glowing eyes, flooded with concern, "Commander? I finished the research for the professor, do you need rest? You look awfully tired." The commander just raised his arm high, "Nope! I got this homie, just spacing out." A dopey grin covered the commander's face, showing his teeth. Those glowing eyes however, were making him weak, they glowed a calm beautiful sea blue, staring into his heart with a puppy dog style. "Are you sure? Maybe we should wait till the morning to try my upgrade." Jimmy stood up straight, sliding his lab coat slowly down his arms, and commander just watched, blush creeping to his cheeks. The robot continued to the locker beside his charging bay, opening it and hooking the white coat onto a hanger then shoving it by his winter coat. As the robot was putting items into his locker, the commander was behind him, on the lab table, watching and blushing harder when the bot's rash guard rode up his back while reaching to the back of the locker to put away some cords in a box. 

 

The commander felt a twitch in his shorts, knocking him away from his spacing out. Panicked he crossed his legs in a poor attempt to hide the bulge as the other male walked closer. "Commander, you don't have to do the experiment if you don't want, especially if your low on battery." Jimmy looked behind him directly to Commander, his synthetic skin starting to heat up, the commander looked handsome, but he looked slightly disheveled which doubled the handsome meter. "Aw Robot wuvs meeeee." The Commander smushed his cheeks together, lips puckering like a fish. Jimmy sighed and nodded his head, face heating more," yes commander, it's true that I care about you, similar to like the care I hold for the rest of the team. Maybe a little stronger." 

 

The Bat Commander laughed gently, confused on what the bot in front of him means. " Are you sayin you loooooove me robot?" The commander playfully positioned his hands under his chin, batting his eyes. The male chuckled, " I guess you can say that sir." His eyes flashed behind the actual bulb, humming in his chest increasing slightly.

"So, are was just going to gaze lovingly into each other's eyes? Or are we going to try that upgrade you spoke of?" The robot chuckled a sigh, impatient. He grabbed the commander's knees, glancing into his green eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?" The commander huffed, smiling, "yes, yes, yes, robot I want to do this." Confidence trying to drown out the fact that is 'super crush' is standing right in front of him, hands on his knees. Meanwhile the miniature commander was throbbing tight against his shorts, just inches from his interest. Jimmy stood there for a moment searching for the upgrade in his system. "What are you doing robot?"

"I'm searching for the upgrade in my database."

"Oh cool. What type of upgrade is this anyway?"

As the Commander said this, Jimmy found the upgrade information and started reading the description to the man in front of him, " This upgrade will allow me to gain additional feelings such as sensual affection and lust. I will also gain some features within my body to where I can become aroused, and I have the capability to have intercourse." The Bat Commander froze, face drowning itself in heat. His member throbbed between his legs, his shorts restraining any comfort from his arousal. " w-woah. Jimmy, are YOU sure you want to do that with me? Ya know. Why'd you not just go grab some lady or something?" The robot's hum sped in his chest, " It was recommended that I grab someone I love. I am able to experience love without this upgrade, that is why I consider the band as a part of my family. However, I seem to have a higher affection for you Commander, I guess you can say I have a crush on you." 

The lab fell silent other than commander's heart beating loud in his ears and the whirring speed of Jimmy's 'heart'. The commander was flattered by this statement, as if, I don't know, his super crush confessing he loves him back. Though Jimmy stood there, hands still resting on his crush's knees, and worry washing over him, he didn't want to loose the Commander, and this was digging at him. "Hey Jimmy?" The robot looked up at Commander, eyes glossy, as if he was about to cry. The Commander smiled and placed both of his hands on robot's cheeks. " I guess you can say I love you too." The Commander said smiling to the male in front of him. He turned Jimmy's face towards his so he can see all of his features, the glossy blue eyes, the slight narrow look of his cheekbones, and his lips, those soft looking lips that he couldn't take his eyes off of from time to time.

The synthetic flesh on the robot's face was slowly heating up, he didn't know what to do. The Commander impulsive thoughts just screamed to kiss his robot friend, claim his love. As quick as he could, Commander pulled Jimmy's face to his, smashing his lips towards his own. The kiss was chaste and sweet, as they pulled away from each other, Commander piped up, " Let's do this upgrade thingy." Smile engulfing both of their faces. Jimmy just nodded, activating his upgrade. He felt strange jolts of unknown feeling. He looked at the commander's face, eyes slowing on his lips. He leaned in, kissing the Commander lustfully. His tongue slowly sliding over Commander's bottom lip slowly, the male granting access. Jimmy ran his tongue over every inch of Commander's mouth, claiming it as his. He pulled away from the kiss feeling new direction in his upgrade. As the kiss ended the Commander only felt the twitch of his member and the saliva on his lip connecting to Jimmy's lower lip as he leans towards the seated's neck, pulling down the rash guard. Robot kissed parts of the commander's neck, trying to find a sensitive spot. The commander whimpered when robot kissed right on his collar bone, head falling back and hand against his mouth.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The commander jumped, scared as hell and worried on getting caught, Jimmy just raised his head answering the door, "Yes? Who is it?" The shaking of the MC Bat Commander didn't at all waver, he just didn't want any of his team to see him like this, disheveled and hard. " It's me Crash! Ricky wanted me to tell you that the three of us are going to the store and stuff!" The robot smiled, "Okay thank you for the information, see you later!" Crash replied with a happy goodbye as his steps faded from the door. The sound of the Battle Tram opening and closing indicated that all of the boys had left. 

Jimmy looked back at the shaking commander, gently smiling and placing a kiss to his forehead, "now we can be loud commander." This makes commander's member rub against his shorts, a groan leaving his lips. Jimmy bent back to Commander's neck, running his teeth against the collar bone. The commander shuddered under the touch, a quiet suckling noise as robot started biting and sucking a spot on the collar bone, leaving a red bruise on his neck. He let go of the rash guard, instead gliding his hands down the commander's body, running his thumbs over the commander's nipples. The commander's groans and whimpers filling robot's ears, he loved the deep noises. Commander started shifting in his seat on the lab table, member trying to find friction against his shorts. The robot grabbed the bottom of commander's rash guard, pulling it off his body. Once removed, Jimmy rubbed his forefinger and thumb against one of commander's nipples, gently twisting and tugging at the hardened nub. The commander moaned as the contact of his nipple rubbed at his arousal. Robot bent down, keeping contact with commander's eyes as he licked his nipple, gently sucking at the nub. Commander was a mess, shuddering and moaning in delight as Jimmy started dragging his tongue down commander's body to the seam of his black shorts. Robot's hands slowly slid up commander's legs till they reached the buckle of his shorts. He stared at Commander as his unbuttoned the shorts guiding them down his legs to reveal commander's cock held tight against skin tight, white boxers. Commander covered his face embarrassed, but robot grabbed the hand and stared lovingly at commander's eyes, "don't hide Commander, you look handsome." He held down commander's arms, gazing up at him as he lent down, running his tongue against commander's cock through the soft athletic fabric. Commander moaned loudly as he felt the friction on his dick and the slight cold from the fabric against his member being damp. Robot stood up straight, pulling off his rash guard. He opened a drawer or two looking for something, "What are you looking for Jimmy?" The commander's question was quickly answered as Jimmy grabbed a small bottle of lube, closing the drawers. Jimmy felt thrums of the upgrade as it processed the new information, his shorts grew tighter. Commander sat up straight and grabbed Jimmy's shorts, slowly unbuckling them and pushing them down. As the shorts slid lower, it reveals a large cock, synthetic covering the wires. Jimmy had a fascinated look as he switched from gazing at the commander to his hard member, "I never had this happen in such way. Normally it needs contact." Jimmy mumbled to himself, tips of his ears turning to the same heat as his nose and cheeks. "Can you feel anything?" The Commander asked wary of the answer. "Well yes, yes I can feel contact."

"Nice."

Jimmy looked in confusion before Commander slid off the table, kneeling in front of robot's member. Commander's dick gently bobbing from the previous move menu was suddenly stopped when he grabbed a hold of it slowly stroking. Robot looked down at the man kneeled in front of him. Commander lustfully gazed at Jimmy's body as he licked a stripe from the underside of Jimmy's dick, it twitching at the touch. Jimmy shuddered, placing a hand on his mouth, moaning a low pitched sound of delight. His system started jolting in his drive, making everything blurry, there was only 20% to go. "Commander.. I.. need to penetrate you to.. fi-finish the upgrade." Robots voice skipped and buzzed as pleasure was racking his body. "F-fuck, Jimmy already hitting home base, I like." Commander smirked as his gelatin legs wobbled his stance as he stood up. Robot grabbed commander's waist, turning him around, and gently pushing his body onto the lab table. Robot grabbed the small container of lubricant and opened it, pouring the slick, clear contents onto his metal hands. When robot pressed his finger to commander's hole, commander jolted body drugged with both pleasure and embarrassment. Jimmy slowly inserted one slick finger, careful to try and not hurt the man in front of him, "come on Jimmy, no need to be sweet, I like a little bitter." Commander's flushed face turned to robot and he winked.

 

Robot slowly started thrusting his finger faster before roughly adding another digit. Commander groaned in approval and pushed back to try to get deeper. Jimmy removed both fingers and spread his lovers cheeks showing the ring of muscle, he bent down and licked at the muscle. The muscle clenched and unclenched, relaxing allowing entry. Jimmy wasted no time as he teased commander's hole before inserting his tongue, a loud purring moan was heard by commander as he frantically grabbed at the edge of the table in front of him. Robot gently slid his tongue out of Commander and up his spine. He wrapped his hands around the waist of the man below him, his cock resting in the crevasse of commander's ass. Commander was drooling, face flushed, and an utter moaning mess, "Jimmy p-please fuck me please, it hurts waiting." Jimmy slowly slid his member into commander's ass, giving time for him to adjust but not fully as he started rolling his hips back and forth to commander, looking for his bundle of nerves. Commander was red and moaning in pleasure as he pressed his hips back into Jimmy's hilt, groans flowing like a waterfall out of his throat. "MmmHhmm harder h-arder Jim-mhm-my fuuuck." Jimmy suddenly stopped, making commander whimper begging for friction. Jimmy pulled out and grabbed rope from the behind desk, reaching to commander's hands, and tying a knot before flipping him to his back. Robot grabbed commander's waist, pulling them closer to his dick and thrusting roughly into his hole. Commander placed his tied wrists behind Jimmy's head, throwing his own head back screaming Jimmy's name. Jimmy had one hand supporting both of them by latching to the table and the other sliding commander's helmet and goggles off, before running his fingers through the thick almond hair pulling commander's head towards his, smashing lips together, their teeth gently clacking together and tongues wrestling for dominance, Jimmy ultimately winning. Jimmy gently lifting both of them to rest on the table, Commander bouncing up and down on top of Jimmy as he thrust in and out. Jimmy watched as his cock slid all the way into the hilt and our to the tip, pre-cum gushing out of his member. The commander bounced faster, dick hitting Jimmy's stomach, he was getting very close. Pre-cum was pooling at robot's lower belly button, dribbling down the sides. Jimmy sat up, thrusting as deep as he can to commander, suddenly hitting the bundle of nerves, "OH FUCK YES!" Commander buried his face into Jimmy's neck, biting and sucking to quiet his screams. Jimmy growling in commander's ear, "fuck, you like that don't you? Me roughly fucking your tight hole, then biting to my skin leaving marks. Such a dirty commander." Commander whimpered, pleasure and agreement in his sounds. He looked at the spot he bit, the skin turning blue and a small amount of blue dripping down his shoulder. Commander pushed into Jimmy's thrusts, hilt slapping into his ass. "Commander, I'm so close, do you want me you climax inside you or outside?" His voice horse and possessive, a true dominant care. "I-inside robot ins-side." The commander was starting to feel foggy, his body so close he can taste it in the air. Robot grabbed commander's hair, kissing him roughly, biting his lip and sucking his tongue. With that Commander came in pure bliss, stars in his sight, he came untouched, he reached down and milked each drop out of him, semen covering both his own and Jimmy's stomach. Cum dripping down his hand, riding out his orgasm, Jimmy thrust further into the hilt coming thick ropes into commander's sensitive hole. "A-ah fuck." The commander's High was sweet and warm as Jimmy thrusting into his body riding the rest of his high. Jimmy slid off the table, turning around and laying commander's limp body down to the table. He leaned over him and untied him before sliding his cock out of the warm muscle, cum dripping from it. Jimmy leaned down licking up the cum that was dribbling from commander's ass, leaning to his stomach, lapping a thick long stripe of commander's release on his stomach. Jimmy grabbed commander's chin, Commander lazily leaning to Jimmy, and kissed his lovers mouth, spilling the semen into commander's mouth. When they pulled away, a string of cum connecting their mouths, "my upgrade is complete Commander."

"Good to hear robot."

The commander leaned back in, pecking his robot's lips repeatedly. "I love you Jimmy." He watched the cum on Jimmy's stomach drip to the ground, "I love you too Commander." They smiled and kissed again haphazardly. "We should get clean before the others get back." 

"Good idea Jimmy, we should hurry."

Commander slid down the table rubbing the rope burns on his wrist. He smiled and grabbed their scattered clothes, hair matted to his face. He turned and faced Jimmy, a genuine smile on his face, "wanna join me in the shower? It would be better than the other seeing one of us like this in the hall." Jimmy just nodded in agreement, following commander to the laundry room to throw the clothes in the washer but not starting it yet, then to the shower. They washed each other, suds covering their bodies. Kisses being shared happily as their bodies pressed gently together scrubbing themselves and each other clean. When they got out of the shower commander's mustache was smudged from the sex and shower, he fixed it and trailed behind Jimmy. They went to change their clothes to nice clean uniforms. They walked back to the laundry room, adding detergent and starting the cycle. They both walked to the main room, Commander slightly limping as he walked, "Commander are you okay?" Commander's face tinted red, "uh yeah just a little sore." Jimmy thought quickly and lifted the male, walking to the main group desk setting him down before going to the closet grabbing two of the five bean bags placing them on the large round desk. Lifting the commander back up, much to his protest, trotted to the steps by the wall connected to the desk gently placing the commander's weak body to a bean bag, sitting down on the adjacent bean bag, handing commander a controller and he watched commander play video games, occasionally playing with him. The door to the battle tram opened, Ricky heading in first followed by Crash and Eaglebones. They entered the main room seeing Jimmy and commander playing video games. "Hey guys! We're back!" Crash chimed, the two paused their game looking to the rest of their team, "Hey guys welcome back." Commander purred happily. 

Ricky looked at Commander with a raised eyebrow, the commander grew red, "Well you sound happy. What did you guys do when we went to the store?" Jimmy smirked and looked secretly at the Commander, and he looked back smiling. "We just finished the research for the professor, then played some games." Jimmy answered confidently, looking at Ricky smirk plastered on his face. "Oh cool! We got some cool snacks and a movie to watch!" Crash spoke happily as he helped eaglebones and Ricky take the snacks out of the bags. They conversed happily and ate snacks watching the chosen movie. They all went to dress in their sleep wear and go to bed, but before Jimmy and commander entered the sleep area, commander kissed Jimmy lovingly. He did the same thing to Jimmy when he was tucked into the warm blankets. Jimmy went to his charging bay with a smile on his face. They all rested well and were ready for whatever awaits them the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, is there is any mistakes, please tell me so i can fix it.


End file.
